RemEmber Blaze, don't forget
by Sasunaru-Everblue
Summary: Ember and Blaze have been through a lot together... This is their story and their song. They've always cared about eachother... and always will... that's what they always thought, until a huge misunderstanding came along. rated T for cussing & other.


I own nothing, but I've been giving this a lot of thought, and after reading so many of these I thought hey I should give it a try.

~It was, it was September~

Ember McClain ran around, she was 5 years old, her father wasn't far off. As she played, she stumbled across a girl with messy, boyish blonde hair—she was her age.

"Wanna play?" the girl looked so lonely.

"O-Okay." She said.

~Wind blows, dead leaves fall~

"What's your name?" Ember asked as they jumped into the dead leaves of Fall.

"Blaze…" The blonde said, looking away as the wind ruffled her hair.

"That's a boy name!" the ebony haired one yelled.

"I know, I'm gonna go home now…!" Blaze turned and ran.

Ember raced after her, "Wait!"

~To you, I did surrender~

Ember, now 14, peeked over Blaze's shoulder. "Whatcha writing?"

"A song for the band."

Ember pouted, her much longer haired best-friend had given into Ember's demands the band be named Blaze and Ember. She had hoped that would boost her friend's confidence, but all she did was get embarrassed.

"But…it won't be finished for a while. Let's use the song, Girl's Night Out, okay?" Blaze looked at her friend with her deep blue eyes. The underneath of her hair was died orange, and the ends of her hair were red. Blaze really did suit her appearance, but not so much her personality.

But it did suit the songs she wrote, it was so strange how her writing and appearance matched so perfectly with her name but her voice and personality fit a name like Terra or something.

"By the way, um, I'll be out with my boyfriend tonight…"

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Ember squealed happily.

Blaze blushed as Ember said, "Tell me all about him!"

~Two weeks, you didn't call~

Blaze frowned, Ember nor had her boyfriend for a year, Spencer, had called her for two weeks. Yeah, it was summer, but Ember _always_ had time for her.

Blaze got up, it was time to see what was going on.

She ran over to the high school and nearly bawled as she saw Spencer and Ember _making out._

"Some friend you are!" Blaze screamed, her personality finally fitting her name. "Bitch! I'm through with the both of you two-timing dumbasses!"

~Your life goes on without me, My life a losing game~

Blaze, at the start of a new semester, glared at Ember, who stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. _Blaze, you misunderstood…I wish I could explain…_

"Another A, Ms. McClain, nice work."

The teacher slammed an F on Blaze's desk, the girl who used to have such nice grades, _especially _in English. "See me after class."

~But you should, you should not doubt me~

Blaze growled as Ember bumped into her in the hallway, "Watch it, bitch."

"I-I'm so sorry, Miss. I lost my contacts."

Ember ran off.

"Contacts my ass…"

~You will remember my name~

"Did she just call me, Miss?" Blaze clenched her fist. "I'll kill the slut!"

~Ember~

Ember blinked, "Ah, my contacts! Thanks so much!"

The student who found them, handed them to Ember. "You've got a hard time, seeing without them, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't really let people know I have them…it's kinda embarrassing."

~You will remember~

Blaze glanced over at a music shop and smirked, there was the guitar Ember always wanted. That purple guitar with blue flames…

She walked into the store, "How much?"

~Ember~

Ember cheered as she ran, it was time to get that guitar she'd been saving up for for so long.

Only to find out, it'd been already sold.

"The one who bought it told me to give you this." The man at the counter said, handing Ember a piece of paper.

It's mine now, bitch!  
>-BLAZE-<span>

She allowed a single tear to fall before she thanked the man and left.

_Blaze…_

~One thing remains~

Ember threw Spencer into the wall of the bar, he wasn't even supposed to be at. "This is all your fault, bastard!"

Spencer sputtered, "Speak for your—"

Ember punched him, "It's your fault she hates me! It's your fault I'll never be able to give her the guitar I spent two weeks on! I'm calling the cops, you're under 21."

~Ember~

Ember sighed, she had felt some satisfaction seeing him being taken away, but… it wouldn't fix anything.

She strummed the golden guitar with orange and red flames. "I wonder if I could write songs as good as Blaze's?"

~So warm and tender~

Ember smiled, writing down a poem so it could base the song. _Blaze… you were so sweet then, I don't care anymore that your personality contradicted your name… I don't care…_

~You will remember my name~

Blaze laughed as she saw Spencer be taken away on TV. "Serves him right."

~Your heart, your heart has ventured~

Blaze's screams could be heard throughout the school.

"Blaze!" Ember ran into the janitor's closet, horrified.

Blaze lay limp, naked on the floor. Spencer smirked at Ember.

~You're wrong~

Blaze thrashed in the hospital bed, "You sick twisted—I'll kill you McClain!"

Ember fled, sobbing.

~You're perishing~

Blaze heaved, how dare that bastard and bitch make her go through this pain!

She screamed, as a new life was brought into the world.

~Like dead dreams~

Ember sobbed as she recalled her dream, she had told Blaze the truth, but she'd still hated her.

_Blaze…_

~In cold December~

"It's almost Christmas and I'm stuck with this." Blaze growled, glaring at the baby girl.

"Did you even name her?"

"Her name's Maddie."

~Nothing but Ashes remain~

"FIRE!"

Ember ran towards Blaze's house. "Blaze!" She cried out, tears streaking her face. "Blaze!"

"~Oh, Ember, you will remember! Ember! One thing remains, Ember. What a pretender! You will remember my name!~"

The amps were on, Blaze was on the ground, Maddie in her lap as she played.

"_Ember, what would the last thing you'd do be if you were gonna die?"_

"_I'd go out singing! I'd show them there's still life in me until the very end!"_

"_Ah, m-me too!"_

~Ember~

Ember ran towards her friend, "Blaze!"

"~Ooh, Ember!~"

~So warm and tender~

Ember cried out, pushing her away from the amps, Blaze didn't let go of the guitar. Ember carried Maddie and Blaze.

~You will remember my name~

Ember screamed, not letting either go as she ran out. Fainting she thought, _Blaze…_

Blaze glared at Ember from her hospital bed, she looked back to the two songs, one was hers and the other was Embers.

~It was, It was September. Wind blows, the dead leaves fall. Through everything, we've been together. Two weeks, I couldn't call. It was a misunderstanding, the gift was made in vain. But please don't, don't doubt me, I won't forget your name! Oh, Blaze, girl! Please remember! Blaze, girl! I'm in pain. Oh, Blaze, girl! Once a sweet and shy gal! I could never forget your name! Your heart, your heart's erased me. Your walls, they're building. Oh, these nightmares in cold December! I'm afraid ashes will be all that remain. Oh, Blaze, girl! Please remember! Blaze, girl! My favorite name! Oh, Blaze, girl! Once a sweet and shy gal! I could never forget your name! Ohhhhh Oh, Blaze, girl! I'll remember! Blaze, girl! One thing remains! Oh, Blaze, girl! Once a sweet and shy gal! I'll always remember your name! Yeah, but please don't forget me!~

Blaze looked away, for Ember's heartbeat had stopped.

"Oh, Ember…." She looked away.

-…-

Maddie was already adopted by the time Blaze ran away.

On top of Ember McClain's grave was the song, RemEmber, and a purple guitar.

When Blaze was 19, she died in a car accident, Ember has yet to see her as a Ghost.

But she knew, the Blaze she used to know was wondering around with her song and the guitar she made for her…

-WHOO-

"Dang, this one made me cry, too! Review, no flames!"


End file.
